El plan RYOSAKU
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Ryoma vuelve tras 3 años a Japón.Su cuerpo lleno de hormonas le hace sentir emociones que no había tenido antes hacia cierta chica, por desgracia sigue siendo un despistado, pero para eso están los senpais, los cuales se encargarán de darle un empujón al joven en este nuevo mundo adolescente en el cual las CREACIONES de INUI y el HUMOR de los SENPAIS será VITAL RyoSaku y otras más
1. Chapter 1

******Capítulo 1: La Píldora de los Senpais:**

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

"_¿Llegará el día en el que te fijes en mí?"_

* * *

**-**¡Muy bien, se acabó el entrenamiento, espero que pasen unas buenas vacaciones de invierno y que descansen!-La voz de la entrenadora Sumire finalizando los entrenamientos se oyó firme y claramente por todas las pistas de tenis masculinas.

Los chicos del Seigaku asintieron y con un gesto de despedida hacia su entrenadora se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios.

-"_Buf_"-Suspiró Eiji con pesadez.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Oishi con curiosidad.

-Es que me pregunto si O'chibi será capaz de echarse novia durante las vacaciones- Contestó.

Ryoma, el cual iba detrás levantó la mirada por un momento. Escuchando la conversación entre sus dos Sempais.

-No lo sé, pero no deberíamos meternos en la vida amorosa de Echizen-Opinó Oishi.

-Al contrario ¡Debemos seguir haciéndolo!-Exclamó Momo metiéndose de lleno en la conversación.

-Además, si no lo hacemos, yo ya veo al O'chibi como un solterón, o peor ¡Como un viejo pervertido, nya!-Soltó con voz afligida el Chico-Neko.

Una marca de enfado adornó la frente del joven Echizen y una gota de sudor al resto de integrantes del grupo.

-¿No estás exagerando un poco, Eiji-senpai?-Preguntó tímidamente Kawamura.

"_¿Cómo que acabaré como un viejo pervertido?_"-Pensó molesto Ryoma. Esa era la manera perfecta de definir a su padre y no había algo que odiara más que lo compararan con su viejo, aparte, él no lo sería nunca, antes muerto.

-Etto…Ryoma-kun…-Se escuchó una dulce voz que se acercaba.

Ryoma no tuvo necesidad de girar la cabeza para saber de quién era esa voz. Solo había una persona en esta vida que lo llamara de esa manera tan formal. La hija de la entrenadora: Ryuzaki Sakuno.

-¿Nh?-Soltó como muestra de estar escuchándola.

-Etto…yo… pen-pensé que después del entrenamiento ten-tendrías sed y…y t-te he com…comprado una…-Antes de que Ryoma pudiese coger la ponta una mano se la arrebató rápidamente a Sakuno de las manos. Era Momo.

-Nee, Echizen ¡Qué suerte tienes de tener a alguien que se preocupa tanto por ti!-Exclamó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con el brazo. Asfixiándole.

-¿Qué coño haces, Momo-senpai?-Inquirió molesto el Echizen zafándose del brazo del mayor.

-¡Uy! Vaya humor que tienes hoy, Echizen- Se burló Momoshiro yéndose al lado de Inui.- ¡Sakuno, te dejo al cargo del enano!- Finalizó, mientras que Sakuno se sonrojaba.

-Go-Gomenasai, Ryoma-kun.- Se volvió a disculpar sin motivo Sakuno.

-Betsuni.-Respondió tosco Ryoma.

-_"Como siempre"-_Pensó con tristeza Sakuno mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Y era verdad, Ryoma había regresado a Japón tras 2 años en Estados Unidos ya con 14 años. El chico se había vuelto más alto, su mirada gatuna seguía siendo igual de inexpresiva, aunque sus ojos demostraban que por dentro había madurado y cambiado con respecto a cuando tenía 12 años.

Ahora le importaba un poco el hecho de que una chica lo abrazara, ya que era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Sin embargo, su pasión por el tenis era mayor y trataba de no darle importancia.

Si hubo algo que realmente atrajo su atención sobre el sexo femenino fue sin duda, Sakuno. Le sorprendió ver que la chica tenía a casi todos los chicos del Seigaku tras ella. Ese acto lo cabreaba sin saber bien el porqué, así que se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada a todos los chicos que osaban mirarla con lujuria o trataban de conquistarla. Aunque ella parecía no notar nada de eso, cosa que extrañamente lo aliviaba. También noto que se había vuelto muy posesivo con la chica. Aunque eso era evidente, ella también había cambiado en sus 2 años de ausencia. Para empezar: su cuerpo, el cual no era el de una niñita de 12 años, era el de una adolescente como él. Aparte, el tenis había ayudado notablemente en el desarrollo de su cuerpo. Ahora poseía unas caderas que hacían babear a más de uno, unas piernas largas y atléticas que hacían desviar a muchos y muchas, unos por deseo y otras por envidia. Seguía con sus trenzas tan características aunque eso le daba ahora un toque infantil.

-Hey, no seas así de frío con Sakuno-chan- Dijo Eiji mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la chica que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

En ese periodo de tiempo Ryoma sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma extraña, como si quisiera ir y apartar a Ryuzaki de su senpai y atraerla posesivamente hacia él.

-_"¿Qué es esta sensación tan incómoda?"-_Se preguntó mentalmente Echizen, sin saber que lo que sentía se llamaba "CELOS"

-Hey, Inui ¿Has traído "ESO" que estuvimos planeando durante las últimas 5 semanas?- Cuestionó Momo en voz baja para que Ryoma no lo escuchara.

-Hai- Contestó sacando de una bolsita una pequeña píldora bicolor y se lo mostraba a su compañero.

-Oh- Dijo Fuji- Tiene el mismo color que el cabello rojizo de Sakuno y el azul verdoso de Echizen. Interesante-

-¿EGGH? ¿¡ Y TÚ DE DÓNDE SALES, FUJI-SEMPAI!?- Exclamaron sorprendidos Momo e Inui.

Fuji ignoró su pregunta, limitándose a sonreír y a abrir sus hermosos ojos celestes.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que vais a hacer con esa píldora-Finalizó sonriente.

-Verás, Sakuno no lo sabe, pero al parecer O'chibi se quedará en la casa de la entrenadora estas vacaciones de invierno-Le explicó Kawamura.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de los creadores del plan "RyoSaku".

_-"¿No se suponía que esto era un plan secreto?"-_Pensaron a la vez.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué estarán hablando los Senpais? –Preguntó curiosa Ryuzaki. Ryoma la miró durante unos segundos antes de posar sus ojos dorados hacia el corro que inconscientemente habían creado sus Senpais. ¡Incluidos Tezuka y Kaoru!

-Ni idea-Contestó con voz neutra, aunque en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-…Entonces cuando Echizen se beba la ponta con la píldora disuelta su personalidad cambiará a la mañana siguiente.-Terminó de explicar Inui.

-¡Entonces es posible que le toque una personalidad que lo vuelva más sociable, sensible, amable, agradecido….Vamos, lo contrario al O'chibi de siempre ¿No?-Quiso aclarar Eiji.

-Exacto-

-Pero yo aún no entiendo el color de la píldora. Quiero decir ¿Por qué una mitad es de color azulado verdoso y la otra castaña rojiza?-Quiso saber Kawamura.

-Como ya os he explicado, la personalidad de Echizen cambiará, pero solo será entre la de él, la de la hija de la entrenadora y su hermano, Ryoga.-

-¿Ryoga?-Habló esta vez el capitán del equipo un poco sorprendido.-¿Por qué la de su hermano?-

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Momo.

-Es para que el enano sea un poco más lanzado con ella-Explicó- Porque ya sabemos cómo es su hermano ¿Verdad?-

Todos asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo es eso posible psss….?-Preguntó el chico serpiente.

Un brillo se reflejó un las gafas del científico (un poco loco) del grupo.

-Jujuju…Es un secreto.-Mencionó con un tono de voz maligno.

Un escalofrío recorrió de los pies a la cabeza a todos sus compañeros. Pensándolo bien, había cosas en esta vida que era mejor desconocer. Como por ejemplo: de qué estaban hechos los jugos que, por desgracia se tenían que tomar a veces. Nadie lo sabía exceptuando a los novatos, los cuales lo vieron una tarde coger un escarabajo gigante, pero ellos no se atreverían a decirlo.

-¿Qué es un secreto?-

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante esa voz.

-¡nada, nada, o'chibi jajajaja!-Gritaron Momo y Eiji a la vez que le bloqueaban el paso. A él y a Sakuno. Los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir hacia los vestuarios corriendo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí?-

Oh, oh. Ahora sí que se habían metido en un lío. Esa inconfundible y "masculina" voz que acababa de hablar era la de su temible entrenadora: Sumire Ryuzaki.

-Ha pasado media hora desde que terminó el entrenamiento.

-¡Ah! Tienes razón, pues nada, nada nos cambiamos y nos vamos.-

Dicho esto, corrieron hacia los vestuarios.

-Espera, Echizen-Sumire lo retuvo del hombro.-Cuando te acabes de cambiar quiero que vengas a mi casa. Sabes donde es ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, pero ¿Para qué?-

-Oba-chan ¿Ha- has dicho que se venga a nuestra casa?-Sakuno agarraba de la manga del chándal de su abuela bastante sonrojada. Ryoma la miró de reojo, por la cara de asombro de la chica pudo deducir que ella tampoco sabía lo que quería la entrenadora.

-Eso he dicho,cariño.-Sonrió pícaramente la anciana-Ryoma se va a quedar con nosotras durante las vacaciones de invierno.-

1, 2, 3…

-¡¿NANI?!

**Continuará…**

* * *

Es la primera historia que publico en internet y llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacerme un perfil aquí, hasta que por fin lo conseguí (soy muy torpe con lo electrónico).

Espero de todo corazón que os guste y me deis indicaciones para poder mejorar y agradaros.

**SAYONARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El inicio del plan:**

*Lo primero, muchísimas gracias a:

**-****Yiemvi Shiraiwa**** -****Isuldory**

Por ponerme los primeros reviews en mi historia. ¡Me hicieron realmente feliz, en serio! ^w^

**-****Becky jones-kou**** -****Yiemvi Shiraiwa**** -****Isuldory**** –****harmonystar**** -****SaKuRiMoOn**

Por añadir mi historia a vuestras historias favoritas y seguir mi historia.

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

"_Hay veces en las que eres incapaz de darte cuenta de algo por ti mismo._

_Es entonces… cuando entramos en acción."_

Después de aquella notica, Sakuno se ruborizó al máximo y salió corriendo. Su abuela suspiró, ya se esperaba una reacción de ese tipo con Sakuno, aunque en el fondo podía entender la reacción de su joven nieta: el hecho de vivir con la persona que es capaz de quitarte el aliento solo con verlo o hacerte sonrojar hasta tales extremos de parecer una guindilla no hacía mucha gracia.

El joven de dorada mirada se quedó pensando unos minutos en el parecido de la joven Ryuzaki con el su madre cuando era joven… sí, sí que se parecían.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el chico tras salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Tus padres me lo pidieron hace unos días. Al parecer tienen que volver a América por unos temas de tu hermano.-

-Ya veo…-

Sumire lo miró. Por un instante pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro del chico antes de volverse inexpresivo de nuevo. Sabiendo lo que lo atormentaba sonrió.

-Pero tranquilo- Ryoma alzó la mirada.-Tu madre se ha encargado de llevar tu maleta a nuestra casa.-Volvió a bajar la mirada, decepcionado.

-Pero también a tu GATO.-

La entrenadora no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como los ojos del chico brillaron cuando escuchó la palabra "gato". Al parecer, su madre sabía bien el vínculo de afecto que había entre su hijo y Karupin.

Ryoma sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues eso es todo, ya puedes retirarte.-

Con un leve asentimiento se dirigió hacia los vestuarios.

-Qué ¿Ya lo tenemos?-

La voz de Kawamura se escuchó en un susurro por todo el vestuario.

Los demás chicos del club de tenis ya se habían cambiado e ido a sus respectivas casas, así que en el vestuario solo se encontraban los titulares.

-Sí- Respondió Momo- Hemos metido la píldora de Inui dentro de la ponta de uva que le trajo Sakuno-chan a Echizen.

-He de admitir que este plan es muy ingenioso, enhorabuena, Inui-senpai-

El ego del recién nombrado creció bastante tras las palabras de su capitán.

-Sinceramente, también llevo uno días creando nuevos jugos para los entrenamientos. Llevo en la mochila algunas botellas con los nuevos jugos - Desvió la mirada hacia el resto de sus compañeros con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios-. Si queréis podéis probarlos, esta vez les he puesto el triple de ingredientes secretos…

"_¿¡El- el triple!?"-_ Pensaron aterrorizados Momo y Eiji mirándose al mismo tiempo.

-No te habrás pasado, ¿verdad? Recuerda que el objetivo es motivarlos a que se esfuercen más, no matarlos.-Le susurró en un descuido Tezuka al oído.

-Oh, de verdad- Preguntó con falsa inocencia.- Entonces lo mejor será que no lo tomen...-

Un suspiro conjunto de alivio se escuchó por todo el vestuario.

Sus gafas volvieron a brillar.

-…por ahora…-

"_UGH…"_

-Bu-bueno, ¿Po-por qué no volvemos al tema en el que estábamos?-

Preguntó Oishi intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Porqué siempre estáis con el mismo tema? pssssh…-Se oyó suspirar aburrido a Kaoru desde una esquina del vestuario.

-Porque nos preocupamos por el futuro del o'chibi- Le contestó decidido el acróbata del equipo- Él necesita toda nuestra ayuda en estos casos, sino ¡Nunca se casará, nya!

"_Definitivamente a Eiji-senpai le encanta llevar todas las situaciones al extremo_."- Apuntó rápidamente Inui en su libreta.

-N-no creo que llegue a tanto, Eiji-senpai- Intentó hacerle entrar en razón su compañero de dobles.

-Menuda pérdida de tiempo psssh…-

-Nadie te ha obligado a quedarte, Mamushi- Aclaró Momo.

-"tsk"- Kaoru desvió la vista. Tocado y hundido. Momoshiro había dado en el clavo, el se hubiera podido ir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, siempre se quedaba, en el fondo sí que se preocupaba por Echizen.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo, lo que pasa es que temes que le encontremos al o'chibi una novia y acabes siendo un solterón gruñón de por vida ¿Verdad?-Le pinchó Momo. Una marca de enfado adornó la frente del chico-serpiente.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, maldito idiota?!-

-¡Pues que vas a acabar como la directora del instituto, hecho un viejo cascarrabias, eso he dicho, incluso alguien como tú debería entenderlo, Mamushi!-

-¡Qué no me llames así!-

-¡Yo te llamo como quiero, Mamushi!-

-¡Entonces yo te llamaré ERIZO!-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

Los demás miembros del grupo se limitaron a hacer de espectadores en aquella absurda pelea.

-¿Momo-senpai y Kaoru-senpai ya se están peleando?- Se escuchó la voz cansada del o'chibi, haciendo que la pelea terminase de golpe. Mientas Ryoma se duchaba, los demás se prepararon para comenzar el inicio del plan RyoSaku.

-Oh, Echizen, pareces cansado.-Comentó Fuji mientras Ryoma se terminaba de cambiar- Ten, aquí tienes una ponta.- Haciendo como si abriera la lata se la entregó a Ryoma.

-Arigato, Fuji-senpai-

"_A Fuji-senpai se le da bien actuar_"- volvió a anotar el científico del grupo._-"Interesante…"_

Durante el período de tiempo en el que se tomaba la ponta, Ryoma sintió la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él.

Cuando se la acabó, todos los miembros del equipo estaban expectantes.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntaron al rato.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Normal-Respondió extrañado el Príncipe del Tenis.-¿Por qué?-

-Nada, vámonos.-Respondieron decepcionados.

Ryoma se extraño aún más.

"_¿Qué les pasa? Es como si esperaran a que algo ocurriera… Bah, debe de ser por el cansancio"_

Desechando ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia la casa de su entrenadora.

Estaba muy cansado, más que otros días y no entendía el porqué. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"_Mierda… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"-_Se llevó la mano a la frente intentando apaciguar su dolor. Ahora que lo pensaba, la ponta que su senpai de ojos azules le había ofrecido le supo un poco distinta.

"_¡Claro! ¡Le habrán puesto algo extraño dentro!" –_Cayó en la cuenta el joven príncipe mientras llamaba al timbre de la que sería durante un tiempo su nuevo hogar.

-¡Yo abro, oba-chan!- Tras oír la voz de su compañera de clase escuchó unos pasos torpes acercarse a la puerta. Abrió… y el joven Príncipe del Tenis se quedó sin respiración…

**Continuará…**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y me comentéis vuestras opiniones.

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán nuevos personajes y Ryoma experimentará los efectos de la píldora de Inui. Hasta entonces

**REVIEWS por favor.**

**Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Comienzan los efectos de la Píldora:**

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia y disculpéis mi increíble retraso.

* * *

"_Eres un adolescente, y los adolescentes sufren cambios en su personalidad, pero no me los esperaba de esa forma en ti, Ryoma."_

* * *

Bajo el atardecer que se cernía sobre las calles de Japón, cuatro jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. El silencio era roto por la conversación que éstos tenían.

_-"Nyaaa…"-_El joven pelirrojo soltó un gran suspiro.- ¿Por qué no hizo efecto la píldora de Inui-senpai en O'chibi?

-Ni idea- Habló Momo.- Yo también estaba esperando con ansias a que algo pasara…-

-Chicos, recordad lo que dijo Inui-senpai- La voz del ex-capitán del equipo se unió a la conversación. Momo y Eiji lo miraron extrañados.- La píldora hará efecto mañana por la mañana.

Los rostros de los chico se iluminaron.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Se nos había olvidado!- Exclamaron a la vez mientras que se llevaban una mano a la frente.

"_Yo lo que creo es que vosotros escucháis lo que os parece…"_

Pensó la "Mamá" del Seigaku bajando la cabeza con resignación.

-Bueno, da igual. Sea como sea podemos estar orgullosos de nosotros mismos si conseguimos juntar a esos dos despistados.- Dijo Momoshiro mientras sonreía de medio lado y se señalaba a sí mismo.

-¡Sí, tienes razón, Momo-senpai! - Exclamó emocionado Eiji.- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer durante las vacaciones de invierno? ¿Os vais a algún lugar, nya?-

-Creo que el capitán se iba solo a Alemania. Al parecer allí se encuentra alguien especial para él.- Comentó Oishi.- Kaidoh-senpai dijo que se quedaría aquí, porque en invierno puede irse a correr sin que nadie lo moleste. En cuanto a mí, me quedo aquí.

-Nee, nee. ¡Yo también me quedo aquí, nya!-

-Hey-La voz de la última persona que aún no había hablado se escuchó por primera vez en esa conversación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Fuji-senpai?-

Para sorpresa de sus compañeros, el recién nombrado se encontraba serio y había dejado de andar.

-Llevo un rato dándole vueltas a algo que me escama un poco.- Contestó al rato. Momo, Oishi y Eiji también dejaron de caminar para escuchar la duda de su compañero.

-La píldora cambiará la personalidad de Echizen por la de su hermano y la de Sakuno-chan ¿Cierto?-

Asentimiento.

El sol ya no se veía. Las luces de la ciudad se habían encendido, iluminando al grupo de estudiantes, los cuales no se daban cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la noche.

Fuji abrió los ojos.

-Si Echizen toma la personalidad de su hermano y se vuelve más lanzado con Sakuno-chan en la casa de la entrenadora y ésta le pilla… Creo que nuestro pilar no va a vivir por mucho tiempo…-

"_¡OSTRAS…!"_

* * *

-¡Atchís!-

-¡Achús!-

-¡Achís!-

Tres estornudos sonaron uno tras otro en la casa de la entrenadora Sumire.

"_¿Uh? ¿Me habré resfriado?"_

Se preguntó mentalmente la anciana mientras terminaba de preparar el cuarto de invitados para Ryoma. La anciana lo había dejado en el piso de abajo para que le echara un ojo a su nieta, la cual se encontraba haciendo la cena en la cocina. Al principio dudaba sobre la idea de dejar al hijo del que una vez fue su pupilo a solas con su nieta.

Sin embargo, luego recordó las palabras de la madre del niño, la cual le aseguró que su hijo no tenía nada que ver con su padre en cuanto a actitud y que podía dejarlo al cargo de Sakuno sin temor alguno.

Al parecer la actitud de Ryoma no había cambiado durante dos largos años a los ojos de sus padres. Y eso la aliviaba.

Terminó de hacer la cama del chico.

"_Espero que tengas razón, Rinko."_

Por otra parte, en el salón se encontraba el adolescente sentado en el sofá. La televisión estaba encendida retrasmitiendo un partido de tenis. Por muy increíble que pareciese, Ryoma no le estaba prestando atención alguna a dicho partido.

Con Karupin acostado en su regazo el joven se encontraba intentando aclarar sus pensamientos sobre ELLA.

No podía entender la reacción de su cuerpo en ese momento. Cuando Sakuno le abrió la puerta y la vio.

_**_Flash Back_**_

Llevando un gracioso pijama de manga larga azul marino con el logotipo un pez chibi naranja de ojos saltones en el centro de la camiseta. Los pantalones también tenían peces naranjas dibujados, pero mucho más pequeños. El pijama debía de ser unas tres tallas mayor que la talla que ella realmente tenía, ya que las mangas tapaban sus manos y los pantalones le tapaban los pies, haciendo que caminara de una forma un tanto cómica. Según ella, su abuela se lo había comprado grande para que le durara más.

"_Ryuzaki parece un pingüino caminando de esa forma" _

Pensó mientras la veía caminar torpemente hacia el salón.

Pero la verdadera razón que lo llevó a quedarse estático a las puertas de la casa durante cinco minutos fue sin duda, el hecho de ver a la nieta de su entrenadora sin sus tan características trenzas. En ese momento se maldijo el no llevar su preciada gorra con él. Así que, no pudo esconder el pequeño rubor que teñía en ese momento sus mejillas.

Esta era la primera vez que veía el cabello de ella suelto. Tenía que admitirlo, el cabello de su compañera de clase era hermoso y de cierta manera le atraía. De la misma forma que le atrae a un gato un ovillo de lana. En ese momento tuvo la tentación de acercar su mano para poder tomar un mechón de su cabello y examinarlo con detenimiento. Saber si era tan suave y agradable al tacto como aparentaba. Además su cabello era más largo de lo que él creía. Al fin y al cabo, las trenzas acortan más la longitud del pelo. Pero claro, Ryoma es un chico y eso él no lo sabía. Por lo que el cabello de Ryuzaki le llegaba realmente hasta los muslos.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de articular las palabras, solo le salió esa frase que a ella le hacía inflar los mofletes y replicarle como una niña pequeña.

-Tienes el pelo demasiado largo.-

-¡M-Mou, Ryoma-kun…!-

_**_Fin del Flash Back_**_

-R-Ryoma-kun, l-la cena est-está lista-

La voz insegura de la chica lo devolvió al presente.

-Karupin, ven gatito.- Ryoma se quedó mirando a Sakuno hipnotizado mientras se agachaba y le hacía gestos para que se acercara.

-meow…- Karupin saltó de su regazo y corrió hacia la cocina, donde ella se encontraba.

"_¿Y a este gato qué le pasa? Es la primera vez que acude a la llamada de alguien que no soy yo._"

Pensó molesto Ryoma mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Algo captó la atención del joven. La mesa era demasiado grande para comer solo dos personas. Era mínimo lo suficientemente grande para comer una persona más.

-…en-

-…-

-…izen-

-…-

-¡Echizen!-

-¿Uh?-

Alzó la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Qu-qué te o-ocurre, Ryoma-kun? ¿N-no te gusta la sopa d-de miso?-

-No tengo… hambre…-

-En-entonces puedes irte a descansar, si-si quieres.-

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se dirigió a su nueva habitación.

Una vez dentro se lanzó a la cama para acabar tumbado boca abajo.

Karupin lo imitó y se acomodó al lado de la cabeza de su amo.

"_¡Agh!"_

Se quejó mentalmente el adolescente llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza. Su jaqueca se había vuelto más aguda, produciéndole un molesto pitido de oídos.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué es lo que le habrán puesto los senpais a la ponta que me bebí?!"_

-Meow- Lo llamaba el gato Himalaya tocándole unos mechones del cabello con su pata derecha. Su amo no contestó. Es más, ni siquiera volteó la cabeza para mirarle. Eso era señal de que a su dueño le estaba pasando algo raro en su vida, y como buen animal de compañía que era, haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus patas para ayudarlo.

Ryoma inconscientemente se fue quedando dormido poco a poco. No sin antes marcarse un objetivo para sus vacaciones:

Ir a la casa de cada uno de sus senpais y matarlos entre terribles sufrimientos.

* * *

En otro lugar, Momoshiro Takeshi se encontraba dando vueltas por todo su cuarto con un aire de preocupación bastante notable.

Miró la hora de su reloj por décima vez.

Doce y media de la noche. Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla.

"_¿Debería? Pe-pero si la llamo ahora se puede molestar…"_

Esta vez aumentó la velocidad de sus vueltas y el sudor de su frente. Se mordisqueó el pulgar.

"_Pero este tema se nos ha ido de las manos y necesitamos la ayuda femenina urgentemente. Piensa Momo, piensa… "_

Miró la hora de nuevo: una menos veinte.

"_¡MUY BIEN, LO HARÉ. VOY A LLAMAR A ANN!"_

_Raudo y veloz como el viento marcó el número de la chica. Justo cuando sonaba el pitido de "comunicando" le asaltó otra duda a la cabeza._

"_¿¡Y si se piensa que es para una cita!?"_

Vale, si antes estaba estresado ahora sentía que estaba al borde de un colapso mental. El sudor corría por su frente a chorros.

-¿Diga?- Una voz cansada se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ho-hola Ann…- Antes de que la joven pudiese decir nada, el joven le contó lo que pasaba.

-¡Por favor, antes de que me digas nada escucha lo que te tengo que decir!-

-Momo…-

-¡Mañana necesito quedar contigo en el restaurante de hamburguesas donde siempre vamos! A las diez si te parece bien. Pero te lo suplico ¡Queda mañana conmigo! Arg, arf…- El chico de cabello puntiagudo casi se ahoga al terminar la frase.

-…-

-A-Ann…-

-Momo-senpai…-

-¿Ah?-

-Mañana en nuestra cita… te voy a enseñar a llamar a la gente a la hora adecuada-

"_¡Se ha pensado lo que no era! _"

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

-Mmn…- Murmuró la joven al sentir como sus cabellos eran removidos traviesamente.

-Ya voy...Oba-chan... cinco minutos más, porfa...

En un amago de apartar lo que movía su cabello Recibió a cambio un lametón en su mejilla , esa no era su abuela. abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a...

-¿Ka-Karupin?- El gato brincó desde su cama al suelo.

-¡Meow!- Maulló confirmando quien era.

Sakuno miró la hora, eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Bostezó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ryoma-kun se preocupará si no te ve en su cuarto. Así que ve.-Para sorpresa el gato permaneció sentado, mirándola inclinando levemente su cabeza a la izquierda, en señal de no entender la orden de la muchacha.

-Ve con tu amo antes de que se despierte- Volvió a repetir Sakuno señalando la puerta de su habitación al gato.

En vez de irse, lo que hizo Karupin fue recostarse a los pies de la cama de la chica de larga cabellera y esperar.

-No me digas que lo que quieres es que te lleve yo- Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, esperando que el gato la siguiera, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, el gato levantó la pata derecha cuando ella levanto su brazo derecho para abrir la puerta.

-No me digas que voy a tener que...- Un fuerte sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la chica.

* * *

**3 HORAS MÁS TARDE**

-¡Ann!- La susodicha miró en la dirección en la que escuchó su nombre. Momo llegó a su encuentro. Vestía con un abrigo gris y guantes azul oscuro.- Perdón por el retraso-

-Tranquilo, solo has tardado treinta minutos en aparecer.- Se sentaron en la mesa de la hamburguesería.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?- Momoshiro se ruborizó un poco.

-Pu-pues verás... los titulares y yo hicimos que Ryoma se tomara una píldora que altera su personalidad entre la de su hermano y Sakuno-chan y ahora...-

-No sabéis que personalidad ha adoptado ¿Verdad? Por eso necesitáis mi ayuda- El joven asintió varias veces.

Ann se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto que quería decir "ya me lo imaginaba".

-Entonces ¿Nos ayudarás?- Quiso aclarar el tenista un poco nervioso.

-Claro que sí tonto, pero creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda femenina posible, así que lo mejor será llamar a las gemelas.-

-Sí, tienes razón. Llamaré a Fuji-senpai y...- Momoshiro no pudo terminar la frase, ya que vio al rey de roma con su princesa. Ambos cargaban bolsas de la compra, por lo que supuso que su entrenadore Sumire los había enviado a hacer unos recados.

-¡Mira, Momo-senpai, Echizen está SONROJADO!- Ambos se pegaron rápidamente al cristal del lugar llamando la atención de los demás clientes.

El Príncipe del Tenis vestía una camiseta de manga larga roja con el cuello en forma de "V" y unos vaqueros ajustados. Llevaba su característica gorra, salvo que ésta se encontraba tapándole la cara al niño.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun...-Sakuno intentó verle la cara, pero el chico giró la cabeza. Evitando el contacto visual con ella.- Mou, Ryoma-kun, creo que tienes fiebre, estás rojo desde esta mañana, no debiste acompañarme a hacer los recados que nos encargó mi abuela y...-

Para sorpresa de todos Ryoma se giró para encarar a la muchacha.

-Para empezar- comenzó diciendo en un tono más alto de lo normal.- Es culpa tuya que esté así. Primero, te encuentro recostada en el suelo de mi cuarto con unas orejas de gato blancas en la cabeza, caminando y maullando cono tal. Y todo para qué, para meter a Karupin en mi habitación. Menuda excusa mas mala. Ryuzaki.-

-¡No fue una excusa!- Se intentó defender Sakuno bastante ruborizada.-¡En serio, tuve que hacer eso porque Karupin no quería irse de mi cuarto!-

Ryoma la miró durante unos segundos antes de voltear la mirada hacia el lado opuesto.

En su cabeza llena de hormonas no paraba de revivir dicho momento.

_**_Flash Back_**_

-¡Meow!- Escuchó maullar primero a su gato. Hasta ahí todo normal.

-Miau- Escuchó para su sorpresa un segundo maullido, pero que esta vez no provenía de su gato. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a los pies de su cama.

_"¿Pero qué...?"_

A los pies de su cama encontró a Karupin maullando junto con... ¿¡Sakuno Ryuzaki!? Un fuerte sonrojo apareció al instante en su cara. Maldita sea ¿Qu-qué estaba haciendo ella aquí y así vestida? Dios mío. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que Ryoma tuvo un derrame nasal. El hecho de ver dos de sus debilidades (los gatos y Sakuno) juntas pudieron con él. Por un momento tuvo ganas de coger y arrastrarla hacia su cama, pero algo se lo impedía. Le daba verguenza, pero a la vez sentía que la joven Ryuzaki lo estaba provocando. Por suerte o por desgracia se contuvo.

-Ryuzaki...- La chica levantó la cabeza sorprendida. Había sido pillada por Ryoma en su habitación, vestida como un gato y encima maullando. Sentía que se desmayaría de un momento a a otro.

-Ha-hai... Ryoma...kun...-

-Sal-de-mi-cuar-to-a-ho-ra- Consiguió decir a duras penas.

La adolescente se disculpó unas diez veces antes de retirarse.

Sí. Ahora estaba seguro. Ella lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

_**_Fin del Flash Back_**_

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ryoma siempre se baja la visera de su gorra cuando se sonroja!-Afirmó con alegría Momo. Rápidamente sacó una foto del joven con su móvil.- ¡Hay que llamar a todos ahora y decirles que la píldora ha sido un éxito!- Ni corto ni perezoso empezó a llamar a todos los integrantes del "Plan RyoSaku".

¡Menuda cara iban a poner cuando vieran a Ryoma sonrojado desde la raíz del pelo hasta los pies. ¡Esto se ponía cada vez más divertido e interesante!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos, por fin el tercer cap del plan RYOSAKU es subido. Puf... ¡Ha costado, pero lo he subido!**

**Mis disculpas a todos aquellos a los que les he hecho morderse las uñas de impaciencia.**

**Ahora que me doy cuenta, este capítulo es mucho mas largo que los anteriores. Espero que no os moleste.**

**Por favor, si veis algo que no os guste de mí. Ya sean faltas de ortografía o dificultad para seguir la historia, hacédmelo saber. Estoy abierta a críticas.**

**También hacedme saber que os está pareciendo la historia por el momento, por favor.**

**Hasta que suba el 4 capítulo**

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Primer beso? El plan de Ann:**

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

* Espero que disfrutéis de la historia y del verano.

* * *

"_Sakuno-chan soy tu amiga y lo sabes ¿Verdad? Por eso espero que este plan te ayude a recibir tu primer beso"_

* * *

-Momo-senpai sigámosles mientras ellos vienen.- Le dijo Ann. Momo asintió levemente y corrieron tras ellos dejando a unos impresionados clientes de la hamburguesería.

Comenzaron a seguir a la pareja manteniendo una distancia prudente por las calles de la ciudad. Al rato Ann se cansó.

-Vale, ya hemos visto que a pesar de haberse convertido en un chico sensible y tímido sigue con esa corazonada de indiferencia hacia ella.-

-Cierto, pero ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Ann-chan?- Inquirió el chico. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la joven.

-Hagamos que esa pareja de despistados se BESE.-

Momoshiro se sorprendió un poco, más luego rió de medio lado. Sí, ahora estaba seguro de que quería a la joven como su novia. Se parecían bastante.

-Me parece bien, pero ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo?- Ann se acercó al chico y le susurró el plan al oído. Cuando terminó Momo sonreía traviesamente.

-Realmente eres peor que Eiji y yo cuando ideamos algún plan para hacer que esos dos se junten. Me siento orgulloso de ti, Ann-chan.- Le felicitó el chico de ojos violetas dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Ella se limitó a sonreír triunfante.

-¿Lo dudabas?-

Se pusieron en acción.

* * *

-¡Me voy, adiós!- Un chico pelirrojo salía corriendo de su casa con el móvil en la mano mientras se ponía su abrigo color crema. Al parecer había recibido el mensaje de su compañero de tenis. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina de su calle volvió corriendo a su casa.- ¡Y mamá, no dejes que ella use mi pasta de dientes!

"_¡Debo darme prisa, debo darme prisa! Según Momo deberían de estar cerca del parque ahora mismo. ¡Tengo que darme más prisa!"·_

* * *

Cuatro adolescentes se encontraban en el parque ahora nevado de la ciudad. La muchacha de largas trenzas estaba encantada de haber "coincidido" con su amiga y a Momo-senpai. De esta forma no se sentía tan incómoda.

Por otra parte, Ryoma no estaba tan feliz de haberse encontrado con ellos, más que nada porque no sentía que nada bueno ocurriese para su desgracia. La verdad es que su día no podía ser más raro. Primero: se había levantado con una Sakuno vestida de gato.

Segundo: todo lo que la joven hacía provocaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa sensación de incomodidad y calor asfixiante le resultaba incómodo y molesto. Razón por la que salió sin abrigo.

Tercero: Ahora se habían encontrado con Momo-senpai y su amiga. Ambos le daban malas vibraciones. Además, el hecho de que Momo no lo paraba de mirar con la típica sonrisa de un niño instantes antes de cometer una travesura.

Momo había dicho que pararan a descansar un rato en el parque lleno de nieve y por suerte le hicieron caso. Su verdadera intención consistía en ganar tiempo para que a los demás les diera tiempo para llegar. En ese instante recibió un mensaje. Era Eiji.

"**¡Nya, ya estoy llegando al parque! Me esconderé entre los arbustos que éste tiene. ¿Ok?**

**Eiji"**

"Buf" Suspiró con alivio. Ya iba llegando el personal. Recibió otro.

"**¡Hey, ya estoy aquí, nya! Me he traído la cámara de vídeo como me pediste. ¿La pongo a rodar ya?"**

Momo alzó la vista y ahí lo vio, agazapado como un gato entre los arbustos y con la cámara en mano. Asintió. Ya era hora de probar la idea de Ann.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos levantemos antes de congelarnos por el frío.- Comentó el chico levantándose y estirándose con pereza.

-Tienes razón, Momo-senpai- Ann se puso de pie y cogió las bolsas de su amiga- Vamos, Sakuno-chan.- Sakuno agradeció a su amiga, tomando la mano que ésta la ofrecía. Ann tiró fuertemente de ella. Lanzándola contra el ojidorado. La gorra del Príncipe del Tenis salió volando.

Escondido entre los arbustos Eiji observaba y filmaba todo lo que ocurría en ese momento.

"_¡Ann-chan ha empujado a Sakuno-chan contra el O'chibi! ¡Se van a besar, Nyaaa!"_

Para los tres espectadores toda esa escena pasaba ante sus ojos a cámara lenta.

Todos estaban en tensión total. Esperaban impaciente el beso.

Esperaban oír el típico sonido de los labios al juntarse.

El "smoch" y…

_¡CLONK!_

_-…-_

_¿CLONK? _Eso no había sonado como un beso, sino más bien como…

-¡Kya, gomen, Sakuno-chan!- Se escuchó decir bastante nerviosa a Ann mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

El plan no había salido como ella se esperaba. Ella esperaba un beso. Solo un beso al más puro estilo anime, pero esto era la vida real y no había salido así.

Digamos que su primer beso no fue por juntar sus labios, sino por chocar sus frentes con brusquedad.

La frente de Ryoma y la de Sakuno se encontraban pegadas. Ambos estaban estáticos en el sito. Se encontraban de pié y con sus "amigos" a su lado.

"_¿Qu-qué acaba de pasar aquí?"_

Fue lo único que le rondaba por la cabeza a la hija de la entrenadora de Ryoma.

"_A ver, repasemos lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Primero Ann-chan se ofrece a ayudarme a levantarme y de repente me encuentro dándome un golpe brutal en la frente con Ryoma- kun…" "¡Ahhh! ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!"_

_-…-_

"_¡¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?!"_

Se preguntaba aún sabiendo la respuesta Ryoma totalmente enfurecido.

"_¡Lo sabía! Es que lo sabía."_

El chico de dorados ojos estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato. Sabía que no debía de haberse quedado cuando aparecieron esos dos como por arte de magia. Debía haber huido cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Bueno, ahora estaba seguro de algo, su día estaba siendo el más raro de toda su vida. Al menos no podía empeorar más… ¿o sí?

**Continuará…**

* * *

*** Bueno, como no podré subir más historias ni capítulos dentro de poco (se me acaba el contrato de internet en mi casa) subo el 4 capítulo para que lo disfrutéis.**

*** Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en el cap anterior. ¡Me hicieron muy feliz!:**

**_**** .gomez****_ _****X-Jaden-Korr-X****_**** _ ****yosimplemente****_ _Y****emvi Shiraiwa****_ _****Bloddy cherry****_ ****_****xiomara-echizen4588****_ _LaLi_ _ ****Akari Haruko**** _ **

***LaLi espero que notes el cambio con lo de "senpai". Yo lo ponía, porque en el anime se llaman así entre los titulares.**

***Espero que sigáis dándome indicaciones para poder mejorar y agradaros. Sinceramente ésta era la primera historia que escribía y no pensé que iba a llegar a los 21 reviews. ¡Me alegro mucho de que os guste! **

***En el próximo capítulo veremos de qué forma acaba el día para el "Ryoma tímido".**

***Sin nada más que decir espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia y hasta que suba el 5 capítulo**

**SAYONARA! ¡Y PASAD UNAS MARAVILLOSAS VACACIONES DE VERANO!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El temor de Ryoma:**

***** Por favor, comentadme si me ha salido bien la escena del final… necesito vuestra opinión, ya que no acostumbro a escribir ese tipo de cosas.

*****Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*****Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*****Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

"_Hay personas que aparentan ser lo que no son, pero llegado el momento se mostrará su verdadera personalidad, la cual siempre nos sorprende"_

* * *

Eiji se estaba riendo a carcajadas escondido aún tras los arbustos que lo ocultaban. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sea como fuere, ese momento había sido grabado por su cámara de video y se iba a asegurar de que el resto de los titulares lo viera. Se escabulló del lugar a cuatro patas, haciendo que varias miradas confusas lo miraran en el proceso hasta que desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sakuno no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Ryoma y viceversa. Ese había sido un momento bastante incómodo para ambos.

-P-perdona, Sakuno-chan- Se disculpó la chica de cortos cabellos.- Tiré demasiado fuerte de ti. Ha sido sin querer-

"_¿Quién iba a decir que era tan ligera?"_

-N-no pasa nada, Ann-chan. Ha sido un accidente.- Sakuno cogió las bolsas y miró al cielo, el cual se oscurecía por momentos. Un ligero olor a humedad le llegó.

-Además, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Se avecina tormenta.- Señaló el cielo lleno de grises nubes. Los demás asintieron.

-Bueno, bueno, O'chibi.- El susodicho lo miró con una mirada asesina, lo que hizo que el recién apodado "erizo" se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza.- ¿Ya has invitado a Sakuno-chan a la feria de mañana?-

La chica de extensas trenzas se sonrojó bastante ante la pregunta, en cuanto al peli-verde… bueno, este solo mostró confusión es su mirada.

-¿Mande?- El mayor sonrió de una forma triunfal.- Sí, sí. La feria que se celebrará mañana aquí.- Se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, apoyándola sobre su brazo izquierdo. Haciendo una pose de intelectual.- Ann-chan y yo iremos juntos mañana.-

-¿A sí?- Sakuno miró a su amiga, la cual tenía la misma cara de confundida que ella.

-¿A s...?- Momo la miró con ojos de cervatillo. Dándole a entender que la siguiera la corriente y aceptara.-Quiero decir… claro que sí. Mañana Momo-senpai y yo iremos juntos. Venid vosotros también, será divertido.- El Príncipe del Tenis y Sakuno se miraron durante un instante. Ambos con un pequeño rubor.

"_¿Y ahora qué hago? N-no puedo obligar a Ryoma-kun a ir conmigo, además, creo que tiene fiebre, ya que se ha puesto rojo demasiadas veces hoy…"_

-E-Etto… S-si qu-quieres no hace falta que vayas co...-

-Iremos- La cortó al instante.

-Que...-

Sin esperar una respuesta retomó el camino para volver a la casa de su entrenadora. La joven miró durante unos instantes a sus amigos antes de seguir con paso acelerado al ambarino.

El olor a humedad se podía oler con suma facilidad en el ambiente y las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras aceleraba el paso. Miró la hora. Eran las ocho y veinte de la tarde, y aún les faltaba caminar un buen trecho para llegar a la casa de la nieta de su entrenadora.

"_Mierda… a este paso la tormenta nos va a alcanzar"_

* * *

No muy lejos de allí la tormenta ya había comenzado. Dos chicas de unos quince años miraban por la ventana de su cuarto cuando el móvil de una de ellas sonó. Se apresuró a contestar cuando vio quien la llamaba.

-Ouji-sama!- La peli-azul mostraba mucha alegría.- ¿Qué tal? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

-No exageres tanto, Kurumi-chan. Nos vimos hace dos semanas…- El joven que se encontraba en la otra línea era Fuji. Su voz se escuchaba serena y tranquila.- La razón por la que te he llamado ha sido porque os necesitamos. A ti y a tu hermana.-

Kurumi asintió cuando su novio le explicó lo sucedido.- Okay, entonces nos vemos mañana a la entrada de la feria y… -Su gemela la agarró del pijama

- Esto… ¿Irá Eiji-senpai? ¿Sí? genial. Vale, nos vemos mañana, bye- En cuanto colgó el teléfono se dirigió directamente al armario. A fin de cuentas, el hecho de ir a ayudar, no significaba no disfrutar del día de mañana con su novio.

* * *

-Toma, Ryoma-kun- El chico tomo la toalla para secarse el pelo que ella le ofreció.

Al final el chaparrón les pilló cuando estaban a una manzana de la casa. Lo cual maldijo Ryoma interiormente. Al parecer estaba siendo sin duda el día más raro de toda su vida y el peor, ya que todo le salía mal.

Karupin entro en la cocina y se dedicó a hacerle cariñitos gatunos a su amo, dando vueltas por sus piernas y ronroneando en el proceso. Miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Eran las nueve y veinte.

-Etto… Ry-Ryoma-kun, esto es de mi abuela para ti. Estaba pegado en la nevera.- Alzó la vista hacia el trozo de papel que su compañera de clase le mostraba. A medida que terminaba de leerlo, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

"**Querido Echizen:**

**Me ausentaré durante dos días por unos temas de los próximos torneos que tendréis el próximo curso. No sé si he hecho bien dejándote al cargo de mi nieta. (Como le hagas algo indecente me encargaré de dejarte sin descendencia). Pero sin presiones ¿Eh?**

**Pues nada, espero que veles por la seguridad de mi nieta ya que…"**

Ryoma abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

"_¡¿Qué?! Eso es…" _

Miró a la chica, la cual se encontraba calentando la sopa de miso.

"_¿¡Desde cuando le pasaba eso!? "_

Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. El intenso dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior había vuelto a aparecer y ahora esto. Se mordisqueó el pulgar mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Había comenzado a sudar un poco. Acto que le sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba hasta esos extremos por ella?

Sea como fuere, en ese momento debía centrarse en protegerla a toda costa.

-La cena está lista.-

Ambos comieron en silencio durante la cena, limitándose a mirar de vez en cuando la lluvia por la ventana de la cocina. Karupin comía feliz unos trozos de pescado fresco que la chica había comprado.

Tras terminar la cena y fregar los platos, Sakuno miró durante unos minutos las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo sin parar para impactar contra el blanco marco de la ventana.

De repente, un trueno resonó con toda su fuerza por la cuidad de Tokio, seguido de una luz cegadora. El muchacho se llevó de forma inconsciente la mano al corazón y tembló durante un instante. Acto seguido la habitación se apagó.

Un apagón.

Ryoma jadeo un poco, intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígenos. No se encontraba bien desde un principio. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y ahora había comenzado a sudar. Su temperatura subía con cada minuto que pasaba. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá del salón.

-¡Meow!- Karupin le acarició la pierna con la patita derecha, como queriendo decir "¿Estás bien?".

-¡Ryoma-kun! ¿Estás bien?- Rápidamente le tomó la temperatura poniéndole la mano en la frente. Ardía.- Ryoma-kun, tienes fiebre, debiste habérmelo dicho antes.- Lo regañó mientras lo intentaba levantar y hacer que se sentara en el sofá del ahora oscuro salón.

Sakuno dio un traspié que los llevó a caer uno encima del otro. La habitación se iluminó por completo durante un instante fugaz, marcando la sombra de los jóvenes.

Sakuno se enderezó mientras intentaba no pensar en el peso de su acompañante.

-G-gomen, Ryoma-kun ¿Estás bien?- El susodicho no le respondió, todo su cuerpo temblaba sin su consentimiento y estaba sudando. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El ambarino era perfectamente consciente de que iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro. Ella intentó levantarlo, pero él la forzó a permanecer en aquella posición. De alguna manera se sentía bien recostado en el cálido pecho de ella.

-No… no te muevas… quédate así… un poco más…-

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad antes de estrechar entre sus brazos al chico de aspecto tan frágil. Él solo pudo agarrar la camiseta del pijama de la chica mientras respiraba pesadamente. Otro trueno sonó y se apretó más contra el pecho de ella, provocándole un sonrojo bastante notorio en el rostro de la tímida chica.

-Ryoma-kun…- Susurró para no romper la atmósfera que se estaba creando en ese cuarto. Con cierta dificultad, el chico posó sus ojos ambarinos en los carmesís de ella.

Durante unos instantes se quedó sin respiración. Ryoma se veía tan pálido y frágil como un niño pequeño. La miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun… ¿N-no será que le tienes miedo a los truenos?- Abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendido.

-No… digas estupideces… Ryuzaki…- La miró con reproche al ver cómo le sonreía de forma infantil. Desvió durante unos segundos la vista de ella, antes de volverla a posar, pero esta vez en sus labios.

-Ryu…zaki…- aumentó durante un instante la presión que ejercía en la camisa de la castaña, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran de forma inexperta, ya que era la primera vez que se daban un beso.

Abrió las ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ryoma Echizen, el famoso Príncipe del Tenis, el Samurai Junior… él,

ÉL la estaba besando. Hizo un amago de separarse, sorprendida, pero el muchacho no se lo permitió. Ryoma se sentía muy bien besando los cálidos y suaves labios de Sakuno, al mismo tiempo que una oleada de nuevas sensaciones le recorría el cuerpo.

Permanecieron así hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente, dando fin al primer beso de ambos.

La muchacha se tapó mecánicamente la boca con ambas manos y la cara tan roja como un farol.

-¿Ry-Ryoma-kun?- Al no recibir ninguna contestación por parte del chico, dirigió la vista hacia él. Ryoma se había quedado dormido. La chica aprovechó para grabar en su memoria el beso y el rostro que su príncipe presentaba. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice.

La fiebre había bajado un poco.

Sonrió levemente. Ella fue la primera persona y la única que pudo ver al Ryoma que se escondía tras aquella máscara de indiferencia y arrogancia.

Fuera la tormenta había cesado…

**Continuará…**

* * *

*** ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE LEÉIS, COMENTAIS Y SEGUÍS MI HISTORIA! ME HACE MUY FELIZ.**

***** KYAAA, QUÉ VERGÜENZA! Escribir este capítulo me ha costado un montón. Sobre todo la parte el beso… no he dejado de sonrojarme intentando escribirlo (¡Buaaah, soy demasiado tímida!) 0/0

*** **siento que en este capítulo no haya habido tanto humor, pero en el próximo seguro que hay mucho más.

*** **Me he abierto un perfil en deviantart bajo el nombre de "MIYUTAKADA" donde he comenzado a publicar mis dibujos y doujinshis (A ver si me voy quitando la timidez) Espero que me visitéis si queréis.

*** En el próximo capítulo, despertará un Ryoma bastante distinto, ya que es la hora del Ryoma con la personalidad de su hermano, Ryoga.**

**Espero que me sigáis apoyando como hasta ahora. Muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta que suba el 6 capítulo…**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
